User talk:MysticSG
Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Jim Bon.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Adoption Since we both submitted adoption requests for this Wiki, we have to decide who will become the admin. I don't really mind who it is, so the decision is up to you. Wafercrisp 21:07, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I told them you'll be the admin. If you become a bureaucrat, you can always appoint a new admin anyway. Wafercrisp 21:50, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Adoption Request Hi. Thanks for taking the time to post a blog for the other users. I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:39, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism there's a serious problem with users sometimes and the vandalism (see 89.115.203.128). i think there needs to be a report system so we know who to... ban. :| IamBeefJerkyy (Bug me) 18:38, July 5, 2011 (UTC) hey, thanks for the rollback permission. :] IamBeefJerkyy (Bug me) 08:08, July 7, 2011 (UTC) 99.236.214.11 vandl'd lawnmower man. IamBeefJerkyy (Bug me) 03:32, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Ummm Im not trying to start anything but I want to know who you are on HW because my friend Gzam14 made a thing about my group and you deleted it, which I dont really care about, but than you said,"Win is a gay little group made by Bobajo2" I am Mystic on Total Jerkface. I already told you about this on the PM, and I don't know why you are coming back here. And for the last time I didn't write that message goddamnit that was someone else MysticSG 21:15, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, is it vandalism if I categorize everything Happy Wheels to the Happy Wheels category? Because if you click the Happy Wheels tab at the top, it shows all the HW pages, but not all are tagged. I was just wondering if it's okay to. LOL ME MOAR POINTS TEHN U?!?! FTW Featured shit I think there should be a weekly featured article and picture. BEERPARTY Admin status Hello, I was wondering why I am no longer an admin. I contacted waffercrisp, and he said he knew nothing about this, and told me to talk to you about it. If there was a reason, I would strongly apreciate knowing. How to become mod? Hey, it's Beerparty and I was wondering how I could become a wiki moderator. I have made 330 edits on pages and created pages about Signs, BMX Park II, Obstacle Course?, POKEMON TRAINING and Ameile. Are there any more requirements? Is there anything more for me to prove? Please reply on my talk page. And By The Way someone put the words "i love big peniss" on the homepage. Mod? Flaming Yeah, I will. I aplogize for what I did a month back, and what I may have done. I'll be fixing things on here from now on, like the "Latest Activity" tool. I'm not too sure if it's my computer, or the Wiki tools, but for some odd reason, the tool keeps appearing and disappearing! <=\ HenryDuckFan 22:20, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Tools Oh, okay, So it is my computer then! And if Dayzy and Beerparty start harassing me, will you take care of them for me? I REALLY don't want to go through any more bullshit! HenryDuckFan 22:27, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Admin I know this may seem like a stupid question, but may I become an admin after doing a certain goal or whatever? (It's okay if I can't, I'm already an admin and founder on 3 wiki sites; including Total Jerkface Wiki!) HenryDuckFan 22:30, September 10, 2011 (UTC) What's Up? Hey, what have you been up to (other than editing on here)? HenryDuckFan 20:47, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Spam Hey, Mystic, someone keeps spamming Caligula668 saying that he's a dumb racist! Can you please stop this? It's incedibly rude and annoying! HenryDuckFan 01:53, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Spam (Again) Hey, MysticSG, there's a user named Madbomberfan who keeps spamming my userpage! Can you please block him? ARCTrooperFan 21:13, October 16, 2011 (UTC) New Signature Yeah, aside from all the ridiculous spam, I've changed my username signature to something better, because of the fact that I don't really like my username too much anymore, nor do I really pay attention or care for Thomas and Friends! I still like it though, but I've only watched it every now and then! I'm not really a "hard-core" fan! LOL ARCTrooperFan 21:22, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Trolling Hey, Mystic, Dayzy keeps trolling me again! Can you please stop this? I haven't been flaming or anything, he just won't keep his mouth shut! ARCTrooperFan 01:09, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Which User? Which user are you talking about? Madbomberfan, or Dayzy? Because Dayzy's been trolling me in the comments, yet he keeps erasing and deleting them just to get me in trouble, while Madbomberfan keeps writing nonsense on my user profile page! ARCTrooperFan 19:18, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Flaming? How am I flaming? I just gave Dayzy a warning about flaming! ARCTrooperFan 02:54, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello What's up? I'm Knux95 (aka Sontailknow). Your welcome! I really don't know where's the errors on the pages. And I can't create anything.. I'm bored and I don't know how to make myself happy. ~Knux95 Spam Hey, MysticSG, a newer user named Grandpajoewheelchairguy keeps spamming me, other users, and articles! Can you give him a warning or something, please? Thank you. ARCTrooperFan 22:58, November 1, 2011 (UTC) It's been taken care of. ARCTrooperFan 03:05, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Madbomberfan Hey, Mystic, Madbomberfan keeps spamming me and other users again! Can you please block him? He keeps calling me and everyone else a "fag"! (Even though we aren't homosexual!) ARCTrooperFan 21:03, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Tzartos 15:48, November 15, 2011 (UTC)thx :) how i can take some awards????Tzartos 15:48, November 15, 2011 (UTC) New Admins I suggest either HenryDuckFan, Dayzy, or BeerParty they seem to be more actice than most. Yeah, I'll take care of trolls and spammers! Don't worry! =D ARCTrooperFan 23:18, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:40, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Funny how most of the messages here are HenryDuckFan complaining about something. And yet he wants to become an admin... Somone needs to talk to him. Dayzy 23:19, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Being an Admin I would love to be one. I will more than likely not be on here for Thanksgiving break. There may be a computer where I'm staying but it's a big if.Galil O'Malley 17:06, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Spamming Sorry 'bout that, was just trying to get some of the pages into some categories it belonged to. And actually, I didn't create the Superpretzel category. Someone else did. But yeah, I guess I got carried away with the 'community' thing. Fieryrage 18:28, November 23, 2011 (UTC) IT'S ALL IN THE PAST!!!! What part of, PAST do you not understand! And I do contribute on here, you just never bother to pay attention! And face it, you just want me banned, don't you?! Admit it! Go on! I try to have my wiki (Totaljerkface Wiki) be affiliated with this, and if I can't agree with a stubburn admin, then fine! I guess I'll just have the wiki be an exact copy! If that's what you want! And yes, Galil O'Malley DOES know what has happened on here, and he's trying to improve this wiki! And YOU'RE the one who has crossed the line! CALM DOWN!!!! ARCTrooperFan 20:43, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Edits And besides, I have more edits, and even encouraged YOU to create RULES for this wiki! Do you have short-term memory loss? No offense, but you really need to start remembering to READ talk page message history! ARCTrooperFan 20:45, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Dayzy And besides, I know you're friends with Dayzy, but why would you want to be friends with an asshole like him? And yes, he DOES messege me every other day, and I've been deleting his responses! You're too "busy" 80% of the time to notice! So, STOP WITH THE NONSENSE! ARCTrooperFan 20:47, November 24, 2011 (UTC)